cutey_honeyfandomcom-20200213-history
Dangerous Lesson!
Dangerous Lesson! is the eighth episode of Cutie Honey: The Live. Summary At Hamaguri Academy, a student named Yurie answers difficult math questions correctly for the principal but when she doesn't know the answer to a question, the prinicpal caresses her before having her read the question out loud. As the principal places a veil over the girl, she swallows an egg while the veil causes the girl to lose her footing while the principal approaches her as the question reads and after seducing the girl kisses her. At Shirobara Academy, Honey is upset that Miki rejected her offer of friendship. Natsuko tries to tell that Miki is a bad person, but Honey believes she did something wrong to upset her and wants to be extra friendly to Miki. Back at Hamaguri, the girl leaves the principal's office. When a male student comes in to profess his love for the principal, she rejects him and tortures him with kinbaku. Returning to Shirobara, Honey asks Miki to go out after school but Miki is focused on how Honey is able to use similar powers to her and control herself. An assailant attacks a male-looking student named Kisaragi, killing her with the bladed knives attached to his fingers. Nakajo arrives 15 minutes late to a meet up with Watari, stating his annoyance at the consistency. While the Yuji and Hikomaro try to get different drinks, Watari explains that school girls named Kisaragi have been getting killed. Watari deduces the culprit to be Mayumi Karasugawa, the principal of Hamaguri Academy. Karasugawa is giving a special lesson to a girl playing the violin who stops when she reveals that she knew about Karasugawa doing her act with Yurie, the principal replies that it was a foolish question before doing her act on the girl. The boy from yesterday comes in telling her Nakajo had arrived. Nakajo speaks with Karasugawa in her private quarters replying Watari's message on stopping all of the killings and that they know about Honey. Karasugawa replies that she won't let Nakajo and Watari monopolize her. Nakajo tries to feign ignorance but Karasugawa pulls him together before having him wrapped up in kinbaku style. Karasugawa continues her attack on the Kisaragi girls before setting her sights on Honey. Hiroko's gang, ask Miki to pretend to be Honey so that she will take all the blame for any mischief she might cause and get chased out of the city complete with a sign. While Miki's shows them that the sign is upside down she accepts the offer. The group calls over a girl from Hinageshi Academy. They demand money from her and the girl is unfazed giving a lot of money over to Miki. When the group tells her to put the blame on Honey Kisaragi, Karasugawa overhears them from her car. She approaches scaring Hiroko and company when they get in the way. When Karasugawa examines her, Miki attempts to fight her off as Karasugawa shows her claw weapon. While Miki says she isn't Honey, Karasugawa uses her gesture costume to sedate her. Honey sees Miki being driven off with Karasugawa and gives chase as Hurricane Honey. Miki is then held down by Karasugawa at Hamaguri Academy. While Miki tries to get out, Karasugawa attempts to seduce her. However, she is interrupted by a report that Honey is coming. Honey fights off the combatants as Cutie Honey as Karasugawa arrives planning to make Honey hers and assuming her armored jester form. Using her extendable hair, Karasugawa restrains Honey and gropes her. Honey summons her Silver Fleurette to free herself and fight. Honey attempts to disintegrate Karasugawa, but only destroys her hair extensions and is left naked. She is then knocked out and brought to Karasugawa's chamber (somehow) clothed in her uniform. When Karasugawa starts her attempt to make Honey her slave, Miki is able to Honey Flash into Sister Miki to fight Karasugawa. Karasugawa takes them outside in the forest where speakers from the school play music as they fight. Karasugawa overpowers Miki and holds her with her hair until Miki breaks free and savagely attacks her. Miki is restrained again and Karasugawa attempts to kill her with her claw. Miki however uses the claw with a technique similar to the one Honey used to make the claw explode and blow Karasugawa back, driving her away. Miki then brings Honey back to her room with Natsuko but leaves before Honey wakes up with Natsuko telling Honey what happened. Karasugawa is in her office, that she seems to have wrecked on her own saying she will make Honey and Miki hers. Category:The Live Episodes